Etrange Duo
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: HIATUS. TPoNr. On the bridge, Christine changes her mind and warns Erik to run. He escapes and Christine sees a side of Raoul she doesn’t like, making her think again on her ‘relationship’ with the Phantom. Raoul wont take th
1. Don Juan Triumphant

" **Etrande Duo**"

(_"Strange Duet"_)

**Disclaimer:** Based on the Andrew Lloyd Webber's stage musical, adapted from the novel by Gaston Leroux.

**Summery:** TPoNr. On the bridge, Christine changes her mind and warns Erik to run. He escapes and Christine sees a side of Raoul she doesn't like, making her think again on her 'relationship' with the Phantom.

**Timeframe:** During the I '_Don Juan Triumphant_' performance, song- '_The Point of No Return_'.

**Pairing:** Erik/Christine (Christine/Raoul implied).

_XXX_

**Chapter 1**

**Don Juan Triumphant**

As they walked towards each other, singing the song Erik had written for this performance, Christine was terrified. By the sheer love reflecting back to her from his eyes, by the thought of having him captured and hung, the fear of losing her maestro, her guide and companion… could she really do that?

"_Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . ." _

Wrapping his arms around her as they finished the song, Christine looked towards Raoul. The tears that stained his cheeks spurred her on, determined to rid the world of this monster so that, at last, she and her love could be free. Turning in his arms, lips mere inches apart, Christine, and many members of the audience, were sure they would have kissed if not the Phantom had opened his mouth to sing a few extra lines that had not been scripted.

"_Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Lead me, save me  
from my solitude . . ." _

The Phantom hands her the engagement ring he ripped from her throat at the Masquerade party and she took it from him and placed it on her finger, although not one that it would have gone on had she accepted his proposal.

"_Say you want me  
with you,  
here beside you . . .  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too -  
Christine  
that's all I ask of . . ." _

She gasped, the words Raoul had sung to her on the roof of the opera house came flooding back, along with the feelings they stirred. But this, the Phantom, singing the same song, to the same tune with, his own words, strangely caused more emotion to surface in her already torn and bruised heart for her to completely understand it. All she knew is that she couldn't betray her master like this, never! Instead of ripping away his paiper mache mask as intended, signaling the police to move in on this criminal, she leaned forward, surprising the Phantom himself, and pressed a chaste kiss to his cold lips.

"Run…"

He looked at her with a smile.

"Get out of here, now…"

"I will not leave you Christine; you are **mine**!"

"This is not the time." She gushed, the urgency in her tone blatant. "They are here, you must go."

When he looked as if he would protest, Christine placed a finger to his lips.

"I will come see you once the performance is over and the danger has passed. Please?"

Hearing her beg, for his own safety, made him finally accept her plea. Pulling the cloak about himself the Phantom disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Christine, now Phantom less, staggered forward coughing as she inhaled the smoke accidentally. Waving her hand in front of her face, she continued to cough, walking forward to get out of the smoke she fell forward and down onto the stage beneath the bridge, she had previously been standing on.

Raoul, seeing her fall, has finally come out of his anger induced haze at seeing the Phantom escape, jumped up in his seat.

"**Christine**!"

_XXX_

The Phantom, back down where he has hid for most of his life, sat waiting for Christine, not knowing of her fall…

"…_You…"_

**XXX**


	2. Is There A Doctor?

Groggily, she began to wake. She opened her eyes, then wishing she hadn't as the brightness of the room assaulted her senses, causing her to wince and her head to ache. Raising her hand, she carefully felt around her forehead, finding nothing she began to search the back of her head. She found a rather large bump closer to the left side of her head. Christine winced again as a voice caused her to push down on her wound.

"You have woken!" Cried the opera house doctor.

"Qui Monsieur." Christine sat up in the bed, only to be pushed back down by the doctor. "Monsieur?"

"You _must_ rest, child. You must be exhausted." Christine nodded. The doctor began to see to he injury while making idle chat. One thing he said, in particular, caught her attention.

"The Opera Ghost?" Christine inquired faking confusion. "How does he fit into any of this?"

"_Why!_ You must have hit you head harder than I presumed! Are you sure you don't know?" Christine shook her head, if it kept him safe, she would be ill a little longer.

"Tell me Monsieur, I beg of you."

"He was your partner." Christine looked at him utterly aghast. And he knew the sentence came out wrong. "Non, non Mlle Daae! He was your singing partner, he played '**Don Juan**' on stage with you!"

Nodding softly, Christine sighed. She already knew that, she needed to know what danger he was in if any. "Go on."

"Piangi was found dead, behind the curtain, by La Collotta. The Phantom killed him and took his place to…"

"…Get closer to me." She murmured, and the doctor nodded vigorously.

"Qui! It is feared he was going to steal you away; the Vicomte is very upset, unsurprisingly! As are M. Firmin et M. Andre. They almost lost their star! And their opera house."

"Why do you say that?"

The doctor looked sideways at Christine before replying. "You were to take his mask, qui? Imagine what he would have done in his attempt to escape capture? In his rage? _Betrayal_? Whom he would have _killed_? The Vicomte maybe? But I presume the Phantom already wants him dead, qui?"

"Qui. I never thought of it that way. I could have been the cause of a catastrophe!"

"Not very humbling is it?"

Stunned, Christine merely shook her head. The doctor rose and walked to the door. "They may still be looking for him, if I were you I'd tell him to leave for a while."

Christine's head shot up. "You… _How_?"

"I am old, child, not blind! Nor blinded by love and gossip." Smiling at her softly, his eyes shining with the promise not to tell, he left the room. Finally alone, Christine stood and began to dress. The doctor was right, she had to go to him, to warn him! He was waiting for her!

_XXX_

Raoul paced outside Christine's dressing room, when he saw the doctor emerge he went to him quickly and demanded to know what was happening.

"Worse than I thought, Vicomte de Chagny. She seems to have banged her head harder than I, at first, presumed. She did not even remember the Phantom being a part of her injury!"

Raoul nodded, than taking his leave, went to enter the dressing room.

"Vicomte, if I may? It would be wise to let her rest."

"She could not be so ill as to not want to see her fiancé!" He spat out angrily at the doctor, who simple nodded and walked away, sighing.

**All the harder to help the Phantom with that meddling boy in the way!**

Raoul entered the room anyway…

_XXX_

…To the site of his 'ill' fiancée hurriedly dressing.

"The doctor said you must rest." Startled Christine flew around to face him, her smile turning to a frown at the sour look upon his face.

"Raoul" She reached for him, and he pulled away. Trying again she whispered "My love?" Frowning herself, at the way those words seemed hollow to her, how she almost whispered 'her angel'!

"Do you not remember the Phantom, Christine? You made a great duo! Very strange that you don't remember, wouldn't you say, my _love_?" The last word, although he meant it, was meant to mock her.

Flinching, she backed away. "I did not remember", she lied. "The doctor told me."

"Did he now? How kind of the good doctor." His words were harsh and worrying. Christine had _never_ seen him like this before.

**Maybe he has gone mad from jealousy.** She wondered, preferring that idea to another she had. What if he had always been this way? Below the surface hid a monster, claiming to be a man, and has now decided he did not wish to be man anymore?

"No!" She whispered furiously, not daring to believe her betraying mind.

Raoul looked at her stunned. "No, Christine? No, the doctor did not tell you? Well I'm sure he did, but you knew before, didn't you? _Didn't you_?"

Blushing furiously, Christine's head snapped up in time to see Raoul's shoot out and grab her wrist.

"You knew! You're just trying to protect him! You little viper, protecting that monster!"

Anger beyond all definition of the word bubbled up inside of her, at Raoul's hateful talk of the man who loved and cared for her, who made her who she was.

"He is _not_ a monster, _you_ are!" She gasped at the furry she saw on his face. Eyes shinning maliciously as his second hand came out to strike her.

**XXX**


	3. Wrath of Raoul

Heya. Sorry, I didn't realize that you couldn't add anything in when you uploaded a chapter… So for the last two chapters I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 1: Jamy, EriksTrueAngel, My Final Death and Nicole Gruebel.

Chapter 2: Jamy, Countess Alana, EriksTrueAngel and Neo-Lover72.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much… This one is un-beta'd.

**Chapter 3**

**Wrath of Raoul**

His fist connected with the left side of her face, just below her hairline. Christine fell back with the force of his punch, but because of his hold on her wrist did not fall far. Instead she was pulled closer to him as Raoul helped her up.

"Raoul…" She begged desperately.

Her voice seemed to snap the Vicomte out of his rage. Releasing her wrist he jumped away from her, almost as if she had burnt him with the sound of his own name.

"Raoul…" She tried again, _needing_ to know if this man was her childhood friend or the villain who just beat her.

"Christine, my dearest, forgive me?" Tears returning to his eyes once more as he looked on her with such hope. Nodding solemnly as she moved slowly closer to him, determined to put him to ease, never once considering he would say what he was about to. "I'm glad! It would only be right; for you did bring it upon yourself… if you were not such a deceitful, cheating whore I would have no need to punish you!"

Biting back the retort, concerning his jealousy, that sprung to the forefront of her mind. Warily she backed away from him.

"Raoul, maybe you should leave. Just until you calm yours-"

"But my dear, I am calm." Shaking her head in the negative, Christine opened her mouth to speak, but Raoul cut her off. "I AM _CALM_!"

"O-ok." Not knowing what else to say, Christine contented herself to sitting in the furthest corner away from her betroved and trying to think of a way to escape more 'punishment', if more was to follow.

_XXX_

Mme Giry, passing by the dressing room, unintentionally, heard the Vicomte's shout of calmness. Fearing Christine may be in trouble for how she helped Erik she placed her hand on the doorknob.

When the room went completely silent she prayed to God and the angel's that she had not delayed to long.

_XXX_

The door swung open, Raoul span round to face the intruder and upon seeing the ballet instructor replaced the sword that had been half removed from its holder.

"Mme Giry, to what do we owe this pleasure? We were just discussing tonight's performance, were we not, my love?"

Christine silently nodded. Mme Giry took notice of her quietness, which was rather strange and a new trait for Mlle Daae, and knew she was right in entering.

"I very much hate to put an end to your conversation but alas, Mlle Daae is needed urgently! Today's show was disastrous and more effort must be put in before the next!"

"When will that be?" Raoul asked suspiciously.

"Two days time." Mme Giry answered truthfully.

Reaching her hand out to Christine, she waited afraid the child would refuse. At length she felt Christine's small hand grip her own, and began to drag her from the room.

_XXX_

"Mme Giry?" Christine asked hesitantly as her pseudo mother dragged her to the roof of the Opera house, the same space where she had been watched, unknowingly, as she confessed her love for Raoul.

"My child, what happened?" She asked referring to the slowly forming bluish purple bruise just below her hairline. Christine, not realizing there was a bruise at all, shrugged off the question.

"I must have gotten it when I fell."

"But the doctor said you were injured on the back?"

Christine becoming exasperated snapped at the woman who was only trying to help her. "Well if he was examining the back, how could he see the front? It may have only just begun to appear! And how would he know about it then?"

Mme Giry set her stony expression on Christine for a few seconds until she blushed in shame and guilt. "He has hit you, non!" She did not need an answer; therefore she did not ask a question.

"No! I told you I must have got it when I fell."

"You need not defend him to me, child, but if Erik finds out-- well, then you can defend the scoundrel till your heart's content."

**Why am I defending him?** She wondered briefly before the mention of a certain phantoms name threw all thought from her mind.

"He is _waiting_ for me! Oh what must he think? He may think I will not come… what if he believes I left with Raoul after all? Oh _woe_!" Mumbling such words and phrases to herself, Christine flew back down the winding staircase she had taken to get to the roof, unaware of Mme Giry's amusement at her haste.

"My dear," she called after Christine. "What of your bruise?"

But Christine did not hear her, for she was already at her dressing room.

_XXX_

Opening the door warily, she was relieved to find Raoul gone from her personal space and the mirror still securely closed.

Not for long though, as she reached and flicked the switch, sliding the door back she stepped trough it ever so carefully, waiting until her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Walking slowly forward, careful not to trip on the hem of her dress, or slim on the wet, stone floor. Her hands trailing along the wall at shoulder height, until the lake cam into view. Stepping into the boat ruefully, not liking the idea of maneuvering the gondola herself, but knowing she had to if there was ever hope of her Angel forgiving her.

**Please. Please don't let me overturn myself or get stuck.** She thought, praying to her Angel to guide her over to the other side.

_XXX_

Erik had sat in the same position on the end of the swan bed that Christine had laid in, waiting for her for over four hours. Finally giving up hope of her arrival, he stood and began to stalk angrily around the room. Throwing various candelabrums at walls or simply overturning them onto the floor.

He shouted that he wished know one to interrupt him and stalked into the music room, sitting at his organ he began to play some dark, haunting melody as he grieved for, what he was sure to be, the loss of Christine.

_XXX_

As one should always follow the orders of ones master, the Siren swam off into the lake. Upon seeing the gondola push off from the shore, glided towards it and its occupants, having never been introduced to Christine or seen her had no idea this was her.

So as one should always follow the orders of ones master, he tipped the boat, wrapping his scaly fingers around her porcelain ankle and began to drag the screaming girl into the inky blackness of the water.

_XXX_

Erik, still in his music room, had no idea Christine had come to see him, so continued playing. His melodies drowning out the screams of the woman he loved!

**XXX**


	4. Drowned by Love

Thanks to all my reviewers :D

Chapter 2: Crazy Neko & BlackPhoenix667

Chapter 3: Noe-Lover72, EriksTrueAngel & All Apologies.

Enjoy!

U B **Chapter 4** /B /U 

U B **Drowned by Love** /U /B 

Playing away in his sanctuary, Erik thought he heard a noise. His hands stilled, he waited and all remained silent. Shrugging off the feelings of foreboding Erik continued to move his fingers gracefully across his instrument, satisfied by the chilling notes it emitted.

He stopped to write down said notes, and played it through once more to make sure it was jotted correctly before moving onto the next passage. As he was about to start playing, he heard the noise again…

B **Splash** /B !

…Smiling to himself, the corners of his mouth-- or one side anyway --lifted slowly, almost leisurely, as if he was savoring the death of who ever dared enter his home.

Never once considering he hadn't lost Christine, but was in fact about to!

I _XXX_ /I 

As she felt the boat begin to sway, Christine knew something was dreadfully wrong. As the boat tipped completely to one side, she cursed Raoul for delaying her… If she had come sooner, her Angel would still be waiting!

And as she felt that scaly, wet hand grip her ankle, its bony fingers clenched painfully tight around her fragile limb, she knew no God or angel in Heaven could save her now. As her head was completely submerged by water she realized her angel wasn't in Heaven but mere minutes away.

Struggling against the creature that held her, she managed to free herself long enough to swim up to the surface.

Taking a deep breath, she shouted as loudly as she could; "Phantom!"

The monster grabbed hold of her once more and began to pull.

"Angel! My Angel, I _please_ /I ! It's Christine!"

As she, once again, was devoured by the lake one word echoed through the maze…

… I _Christine_ /I …

I _XXX_ /I 

When he first got hold of her, undoubtedly, she struggled, once underwater she ceased, and then as if she had had a sudden epiphany she struggled some more… And if only for a few moments, freed herself! No one had ever escaped him-- the Siren!

It was why Erik kept him around so long, he was perfect at his job, no one escaped-- until I _Her_ /I !

… I _Christine_ /I …

… I _Christine_ /I …

The word echoed throughout the underneath of the Opera House and through the sea creatures mind.

Why did the name sound familiar? How had she escaped? Why was she calling his master?

B **Does Erik know this girl?** /B He wondered. She was pretty but wasn't Erik afraid he would frighten her with his ugliness?

The monster thought to himself a while longer, contemplating letting her go, before deciding that she had to die. Only three were allowed down here, Mme Giry, the Phantom himself and I _her_ /I . The woman the Ghost loved, his pupil-- Chrissy or something.

… I _Christine_ /I …

Realization flooded the Siren! Christine, Christine, Christine! Releasing her ankle he waited to see if she swam away. When she began to sink the Siren realized she had passed out from lack of oxygen, grabbing her around the waist he swam towards the side of the lake Erik lived on, making sure to keep her head above water level.

I _XXX_ /I 

"Phantom!" Erik's head snapped up, someone dared come into his home and then call on him for assistance, did they? Determined to ignore the voice he continued to compose. The voice was obviously not giving up because soon after she called out again, and this time what he heard almost killed him.

"Angel! My Angel, I _please_ /I !" Not bothering to listen to the rest, knowing who it was without a doubt.

Rushing out of the music room and past the overturned candelabrums of no consequence, he headed straight for the flooded passages. Almost falling to his knees in grief as he saw the Siren roll Christine onto the bank-- even then unwilling to fully reveal himself --and return a few moments later pushing the overturned, abandoned gondola in front.

Moving swiftly to her side he finally allowed the grief to surface. Falling to his knees beside her, he gathered her into his arms and cried into her limp, soaked hair.

"Oh my love, forgive me."

B **XXX** /B 


	5. Awakening

Two chappies today coz im nice :D cya enjoy review

B U **Chapter 5** /B /U 

B U **Awakening** /U /B 

Wrapping one arm around her waist and the other under her knees, Erik stood and walked back to the bedroom, with the swan bed. After, laying her gently down on the red satin sheets he backed away silently. Not knowing what else to do he leaned against the closed door, and slid to the floor. Burying his face in his hands he let the tears flow freely again.

"I could have lost her!" He whispered to the quietness of the room. "She could have drowned!"

'Drowned', the word echoed in his mind. Reminding him, haunting him, angering him. The Siren should have known! He should have stopped; he should never have gone near Christine! But how was the Siren to know her looks and her voice? He, Erik, had never taken the time or opportunity to introduce her. It was his fault then?

Standing up, he moved towards the closet. Pulling out the least extravagant of stage costumes, but one that still seemed warm enough; he headed back to the swan bed. Laying the gown down on the bed, he reached for the unconscious girl. Rolling her onto her stomach he pulled the strings on the back of her black corset. Peeling the garment away from her blouse he dropped it to the floor and pulled the see-through white top over her head as well. Untying the black scarf wrapped around her hips, he added that to the pile of discarded clothes on the floor. Reaching for the last item he dared remove, he pulled the skirt down over her hips. The wet material clung to her legs, hindering his movements. Hooking one arm under her knees, he lifted her lower half into the air slightly, and quickly pulled the skirt the rest of the way down.

Erik stepped back, sucking in air as he eyed his love on the bed, in nothing but her undergarments. Grabbing the dress off the bed he quickly began to re-dress her. He pulled back the black satin sheets and placed her on bed once she was dressed. She stirred slightly, a soft moan escaping her lips. Erik smiled. At least she was ok. Raising the blanket up to her chin, he tucked the edges in under her. Leaving the room for a few moments, he returned with a handful of other blankets. Layer upon layer were placed over her. Once he was sure she'd warm up he stepped away from her and sat back on the floor by the door. Aminta's outfit ignored.

I _XXX_ /I 

Everything was fuzzy! Her head thumped and her lungs burned. Moaning softly, she moved her body a little. She felt someone's hands on her, but feeling as safe as she did thought nothing of it. Giving in to her bodies demand for sleep, she relaxed herself and soon drifted off.

A little more than half an hour had gone by when Christine was jolted awake by a nightmare. Or at least she hoped it to be one. She remembered Raoul acting completely out of sorts, she remembered Mme Giry and the boat trip on the lake, and she remembered being dragged under water by some strike one /strike B **thing** /B ! It was the same thing as in her nightmare.

B **Good God, had it all been true?** /B 

Trying to sit up she was stopped by, what she could only describe it feeling as, someone sitting atop her. Looking over herself, she almost laughed out loud, she was covered; toe to chin, with a mountain of blankets, and duvets. Someone had taken great care to make sure she was well.

Without needing to think about whom or why, she knew it had been Erik. It was obvious really; she had come in search of him, who else would have found her? And he loved her, and would go the extra mile to secure her safety.

B **And in the process, accidentally smother me.** /B She joked silently. Her thoughts once again resumed to playful or practical, not distressed.

Pushing the covers back in a heap, she stepped out of the bed. Upon standing she noticed her clothes had changed. Erik must have changed her she decided, before reaching her hands to her head to blindly fix her hair. Looking around the room, she spotted Erik, asleep, still sitting on the floor of her room.

Moving quietly over to him, she kneeled beside him. Nudging him gently with her fist, and then again harder when he made no movement. Any fear she had at his lack of response was quelled as he jumped up, alert.

"Christine?"

"Erik! Thank you." She whispered, which meant Erik had to strain to hear. Not sure he had heard correctly, he just nodded.

"You're ok?" He questioned hesitantly. She too nodded and Erik smiled.

After a short pause he shouted, desperately, "I'm so sorry!"

She lifted her skirts and stood up once more, looking up at Erik. Once erect, she dropped her skirts again and raised her hand to cup his cheek. Rubbing her thumb back and forth she sighed.

"Oh Erik!" She breathed, "It doesn't matter, I'm fine and that is the important thing."

Nodding submissively, Erik took hold of her hand and pulled her back to the bed.

"It's not alright, Christine. I could have killed you!"

"Of course you could have Erik" Smiling indulgently she continued. "From all the way inside your music room."

B **XXX** /B 


	6. Forgive to Forget

Thanks to my reviewers… you guys rock!

Chapter 1: TheGodessofDeath (**_Bit behind aren't you Corynne_**?)

Chapter 3: The Dark One Reborn (**_No the Siren is a man now_**) af881

Chapter 5: Jamy, neolover72, kinder, EriksTrueAngel LionessRampant (**_Luv ya all guys_**)

B U **Chapter 6** /B /U 

B U **Forgive To Forget** /U /B 

"Christine." Erik muttered stiffly, obviously not taking it as a joke. "I should have stopped him."

"Who?" She asked with curiosity.

"The Siren. The thing that almost I _killed_ /I you… because of me!" His voice dropped to barely a whisper. "All because of me."

"Oh." Was all she said. Just one word and it almost killed Erik.

B **'Say something. Hate me, forgive me, anything.'** /B He silently begged her.

Pushing at her shoulders, Christine allowed Erik to sit her on the bed. Sitting beside her hesitantly, his whole body went rigid as she shuffled closer to him.

"What happened Erik? I want, no, I need to know."

"Christine, please?" He went to stand but stopped himself when Christine placed a hand on his arm.

"Erik." He took a deep breath and willed himself to stay calm. He wouldn't cry in front of her.

Making himself comfortable next to her, he told her everything. From the production of 'Don Juan Triumphant' to her waking him up. Occasionally he stopped, trying to hide his tears.

"Oh Erik, it is not your fault."

"I- Christine I told him I did not want to be disturbed. I thought I'd lost you. I should have believed in you to come, I should have, but I didn't. I _I didn't_ /I !"

"You waited I _four hours_ /I Erik, how much longer could I expect you to wait? I knew you would not wait that long but I came down here anyway." She placed her hand against his face again and unconsciously began to rub her thumb across his deformed cheek. "You're mask is still off. Did you take it with you?"

"No. I thought you had it."

"I will get it in the morning, if it is on the stage, Raoul or Meg will get it if Mme Giry does not. It shouldn't be too hard to come across it. That is if you want it back." She hastily added. "You don't have to wear it around me."

Erik looked up at her, his love for her clear in his mismatched eyes. "Thank you." He whispered sincerely, meaning it in more ways than one. For not shunning him because of his features, for telling him to get off the bridge, for coming to see him like she promised, for… I _loving_ /I him? She smiled at him affectionately.

"Your welcome, mon Ange."

My Angel, the words make him smile foolishly, and he couldn't care less. She still thought of him as her Angel, even after everything. This was one of the moments he'd been at his happiest. Another was when she first wanted to know him, another when he first laid eyes on her; another was yet again centered around Christine- when she knew he was a monster and still came with him willingly. Now he had to hear three small words come out of her mouth and he'd willingly turn himself over to the authorities and the Vicomte, he'd be that happy.

B **'Three little words, such a big meaning.'** /B He mused.

Unable to resist the temptation that was Mlle Daae any longer, Erik leaned forward and tentatively pressed his lips to hers. Shocked at his forwardness, Christine almost pulled away. Stopping at the last possible second, she reminded herself of the pain it would cause her teacher, and that he would not understand why. He had not grown and lived by society's rules, they meant nothing to him. So why should they mean anything to her? Moving closer to him, she kissed him back intensely. Their lips welding as one, as their tongues escaped the confines of their own mouths to meet. Pulling back panting for lost breath both Erik and Christine blushed furiously.

Christine mentally slapped herself for forgetting that this man had never known a woman's touch, he was as innocent as a child in ways, just like she. Grinning, she exuded feminine pride at the thought that she'd be the one to teach him, as he would teach her. Reaching for his mouth again Christine mewled softly as his arm worked its way around her waist. Pushing her down upon the bed, he lay above her, kissing her breathless. His free hand fisted in her hair and she cried out.

A cry he would have recognized as one of agony even if he had known what one of pleasure would sound like. Pulling away from her he frowned.

"Christine?"

"I fell. Off the bridge, it's why I did not come straight to you. I woke four hours later and the doctor would not let me leave. He spent sometime reminding me of a few things while I played at a concussion, to help hide you. But he knew, and suggested I go to you. I was going but Raoul came in." She felt him tense at the mention of the Vicomte's name, but continued anyway. "He shouted at me. He… was angry, I understand. I'm sure he would never have done it otherwise. I just wish to forget so I have forgiven him."

"For what?" ignoring him Christine ploughed on.

"Mme Giry took me away after she heard him shouting. She and I talked and I came to find you. And then I, the Siren and the lake occurred and I woke to see you sleeping while I was buried alive in blankets." She gave a short laugh at the end, still finding his help somewhat amusing.

"Why must you forgive him? What did he do?" Erik urged her.

"He… nothing, it does not matter." Turning her head away guiltily to escape his stare, she whispered. "I have forgiven him."

Nodding Erik stood from the bed, still wishing to know why he needed forgiveness. Why he deserved it and Erik himself did not.

"Come, you must be hungry."

Standing and following him out the door and into the kitchen she smiled sadly at his back.

"I want to forget. I forgive you too Ange." Erik nodded stiffly, he did not want her forgiveness because she didn't want to remember, and he wanted it because she cared enough to consider him worthy of it. Pulling out various foods, he held them up for her inspection. Blindly pointing at any item he held in front of her, she stepped closer to him. Pressing a chaste kiss to the marred side of his face she finished her sentence before walking into the music room to await him.

"I forgive you also, because I love you… Erik."

B **XXX** /B 

Heya, my beta, Jo, has been sick so forgive us both for the delay :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**_Come on you know you wanna wait to read more! You know you wanna review? shamelessly begs :p LOL gotta luv a cliffy! _**(in general) **_Hope it was worth the wait! cya _**

_**Aisling x**_


	7. The World Above

Thanks to everyone who reviewed me

Chapter 4: Greanleaf

Chapter 5: Greanleaf,

Chapter 6:Lionessrampant, Greenleaf, Jamy, EriksTrueAngel, TheGoddessofDeath NeoLover72.

NeoLover72: Where did you get the music for your site? You know, Evanescence?

Greenleaf: Welcome! Thanks for reviewing :D Enjoy…

Grits teeth and bears my Erik less chapter…. :'(

**Chapter 7**

**The World Above**

The Opera House was in uproar as once again Christine Daaé was found to be missing. Meg Giry was frantic with worry; La Carlotta was pleased but acted concerned for Mlle Daaé. Her only real concern was the death of her lover Piangi, the managers were outraged and blamed it all on the Opera Ghost again, and Mme Giry was strangely calm about it all. But then again, she knew something the others did not, as did the doctor M. Roux.

The Vicomte de Chagny was another matter. He was worried, of course he was his fiancé was missing again, but he was also angry. He knew, if she was anywhere inside the opera house, she'd be with that damned phantom. And that angered him. He cursed the man who, at every opportunity, robbed his love from him.

"Damn you! I will have her back."

He paced back and forth in front of the opera house; he had stepped outside figuring the fresh air would calm him a little. But so far nothing, if anything he was more wound up than before. He was outside, but he was certain Christine was inside, so it didn't help him get her back.

No one else seemed to care. Of course Meg did, she was Christine's friend, the managers were losing another diva again and La Carlotta just plainly _didn't_ care. What was intriguing was that doctor. He seemed, at least to Raoul, to have shown a genuine interest in Mlle Daaé's health, so why wasn't he worried about her disappearance? Unless he knew where she was?

"I will go and ask him at once." Thinking a moment longer he added, "and Mme Giry also."

Completely forgetting Mme Giry's status as one of the phantoms few friends. Or as far as he knew, one of the only friends he had. After all who would care about the monster that kidnapped you time and time again? He laughed cruelly; formulating plan upon plans to ruin the Phantom of the Opera.

_XXX_

Meg Giry was worried almost to the point of insanity. Her friend was missing again, she couldn't reopen the mirror in Christine's dressing room to go check on her- not that she was even sure that was where her friend was -and she was certain her mother knew something but Mme Giry would deny it repeatedly.

"Maman please? She is my friend! Please?"

"Hush, non Meg." She whispered sternly to her daughter. "The phantom's business does not concern you."

"Maman!" Stomping her foot most childishly hoping it would get her mothers attention. "Please?"

"Meg, stop acting so juvenile. Go practice the ballet. When Christine gets back Don Juan Triumphant will be preformed again but it needs dancers. Go, go now and practice."

Meg turned towards the door. She couldn't believe how she was being discarded, completely brushed off. Stopping in the doorway, she turned.

"I will find out maman, even if I have to ask the Opera Ghost myself."

Closing the door on her empty threat, Meg was gone and Mme Giry finally had peace enough to think. She knew Meg wouldn't do that, she didn't even know where to begin to look. Unless Erik sought her out himself, who was unlikely considering he was with Christine.

"Foolish girl, involving herself in things that are best left untouched. My poor, hopeless Meg."

She prayed that Christine's friendship with her daughter would be enough to keep Meg safe should she happen upon the phantoms lair. Sighing, she twisted her hair into a messy bun and, throwing her shawl across her shoulders, left the room in search of the dance hall and the ballet dancers.

_XXX_

Raoul pounded on the door of M. Roux, waiting for the physician to open up. Raising his hand to knock again Raoul was caught off guard when the door swung open suddenly and almost fell onto of the ageing doctor.

"Monsieur may I speak to you a moment? It concerns my fiancé."

"Of course Vicomte. Come inside wont you?" Opening the door wider, Raoul entered quickly with as much arrogance as most noble men had. Shutting the door behind him David Roux sighed.

'It **was going to be a long night**.'

**XXX**


	8. Passion Play

Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers. You make me feel way special and I love you to pieces. Thanks to spikesbint for beta'ing this chapter on short notice, because my usual #2 beta is busy with Uni right now.

Hope I haven't lost too many readers with the wait LOL :D

**Chapter 8**

**Passion Play**

Back down in their world of darkness Erik stood still, shocked into silence by her confession. Moving slowly towards her Erik pinched his arm.

"What are you doing?" Christine asked confused.

"I have seen people do it when they believe themselves to be in a dream, my dear."

"Your verdict then, sir?"

"I am awake, dearest, yet it seems a fairytale." Smiling at him Christine walked closer, until they were a breath apart.

"Well then, Monsieur Opera Ghost," She paused leaning forward to press her lips quickly to his before continuing. "I shall call you Prince Charming if you return the favor."

"Why of course, Princess." He answered with a laugh, her antics amusing him in everyway possible. Erik was now a firm believer that he was indeed awake, for not even his fertile imagination could conjure a Christine so close to the reality. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him.

Lips molding to his passionately, they both let out a contented sigh when they pulled apart.

"I believe all fairytales end with a kiss, my love."

"Well, sweet Christine, we shall have to change that rule wont we?"

"How so?" Her eyebrows raised slightly, a small smile playing on her lips as he answered.

"We will have to delay the kiss, in favor of something more… exuberant."

Christine fought back a scream as Erik swept her feet from under her and into his arms, along with the rest of her.

"So with your permission Mademoiselle Daaé, to the bedroom."

"Yes…" She moaned as her lips moved across the flesh of his neck. One hand knotted into his hair as the other gripped his arm, pulling her as close to him as possible in her present position.

_XXX_

"So M. Roux, what did you say to my fiancé?" Raoul practically growled at the elderly doctor. "To make her flee from me so?"

"Nothing Sir. Just that…"

"Just _what_?"

"That she should warn him, is all Vicomte."

"Who should she warn, old man?"

"T- The p- phantom." He stuttered, terrified now by the look of pure rage on the younger man's face.

'_God watch out for me_.'

"That was all I needed to know." Turning on his heels Raoul walked out of the house, leaving the doctor standing there trembling.

"I must tell someone, he's gone mad!" M. Roux said to himself as the door slammed shut; almost breaking from its hinges at the force.

_XXX_

Completely naked, Christine lay beneath Erik gently and encouragingly running her hands over his face.

"Take it off Erik."

Terrified of her reaction, he just turned his head away.

"I've already seen it Erik. I am not afraid of you. Please remove your mask before we make love." She pleaded with him.

Looking back at her, he nodded. Not moving his arms from either side of her in fear that he should crush her he nodded and allowed her to peel back the edges of the mask. Pulling the porcelain away from his face, Christine was proud of herself for the thought of gasping or turning away did not even cross her mind. All she could think of was that this man on top of her, her true love would be one with her in a matter of minutes.

Dropping the mask carelessly to the floor beside the swan bed Christine applied her hands to the task of caressing the smooth warm flesh of his back. Slowly moving between them, she began to unbutton his shirt, and then proceeded to push it down his arms.

It also fell to the floor and lay, forgotten. Rolling off her Erik busied himself with removing his dress pants. He gasped as he felt Christine's tongue trace his nipple, his task momentarily forgotten.

"Dearest, I must get undressed."

"Mmmmm hmm…" She moaned, making his skin buzz. Her hands reached down to the waistband of his pants, to undo the last few buttons, pulling the garment the rest of the way down. She shoved the fabric over his hips and down as far as she could before letting go. He broke away from her touch to pull his legs out of the bunched up material. Kicking the last barrier between them to the floor, he rolled back on top of her.

"Erik." She moaned as he slipped one, then two fingers inside of her. "Oh God." She cried out as a third joined.

Her heart thumped in her head as his talented digits worked their magic inside her body. When he felt she was ready, he softly at first began to rub her swollen clitoris, each moan and gasp that passed her lips stroked his ego. When she began to shudder beneath him, and around his fingers he pinched her nub and sucked a nipple into his hungry mouth. His tongue laved her areola as she orgasmed.

Drawing his fingers from her centre and releasing her breast, he grinned down at her. She returned the smile shyly. The contentment was evident on her face. Christine raised a seemingly boneless arm to tenderly touch his marred cheek.

"Will you make love to me now?" She asked knowing very well that the answer would be 'yes'.

Growling slightly in response he grasped his erection and positioned it at her opening. Thinking over which approach would be less painful, entering her slowly or in one thrust. He was saved from having to decide when Christine grasped his buttocks almost painfully and pushed him down on top of her, raising her hips to meet him.

Crying out in pain at the intrusion, which tore her hymen, Christine, dug her nails into Erik's shoulders and bit down hard on her lip to quell the pain somewhat.

"Ssssh my love, it will stop hurting soon." He murmured into her ear, trying to calm the crying girl beneath him, hating to see her in pain. "It will stop hurting soon."

When the pain finally subsided Christine experimentally thrust her hips upwards, her pelvis bumping against Erik's.

Taking her hint, Erik began to move slowly in and out of her tight channel. He rested his hands on either side of her, propping him up as he lowered and raised himself repeatedly.

"Faster, Erik."

Sensing how close she was to another release his hand slipped between their sweat-slicked bodies, gently pinching her clit again. His tongue ran along her neck, tasting the beads of sweat collecting there. As she once again shuddered beneath him, screaming his name in ecstasy, he allowed himself to cum. Lying on top of her completely spent Erik sighed with satisfaction. Rolling to the side as to not crush her, he was careful to keep their bodies joined.

"I don't want to be apart from you yet my love." He murmured into her mussed hair as if reading her mind.

"Nor I, mon Ange. Nor I."

Letting themselves succumb to the sleep of the extremely satisfied, they curled around one another found their point of no return.

**XXX**

Please read and review. Thank you again.


	9. Morning After the Night Before

I have suddenly started loving "The Phantom of the Opera" again (because I was reading a "Harry Potter"/"Phantom" crossover), so I decided I had waited a long enough time… so I am updating.

I bet you all just died of shock! (That is if anyone is still waiting for an update).

B U "**Etrande Duo**" /U /B 

( I _"Strange Duet"_ /I )

B **Disclaimer:** /B Based on the Andrew Lloyd Webber's stage musical, adapted from the novel by Gaston Leroux.

B **Summery:** /B TPoNr. On the bridge, Christine changes her mind and warns Erik to run. He escapes and Christine sees a side of Raoul she doesn't like, making her think again on her 'relationship' with the Phantom.

B **Timeframe:** /B During the I '_Don Juan Triumphant_' /I performance, song- I '_The Point of No Return_' /I .

B **Pairing:** /B Erik/Christine (Christine/Raoul implied).

I _XXX_ /I 

B U **Chapter 9** /B /U 

U B **Words:** /B /U 1,183

B U **Morning After the Night Before** /U /B 

Christine stirred first. She raised both arms above her head with her fists clenched, and arched her back as she stretched. A loud yawn escaped from her lips and she blushed faintly, even though no one was awake to hear her. Her thighs felt sticky and she was sore down there, but she honestly didn't mind. She rather liked the dull throbbing feeling, because it was a reminder of what she had done with her love. She gasped, and sat up in the swan bed.

She had a lover! She wasn't a virgin! Lover… her… she had… she had to take deep calming breaths for at least a minute because she was terrified she might faint. What if she was with child? She panicked slightly at the thought of being unmarried and pregnant; she'd never be able to sing again. She'd never be able to show her face in public again!

She needed to speak to Madame Giry as soon as Erik would let her leave. She desperately needed to talk to someone who was already a mother. Madame Giry should know ways to keep from becoming with child.

"What are you thinking, my love?" A sleepy voice asked from beside her.

Christine smiled warmly down at the Phantom of the Opera and lent to kiss his lips chastely. "Ways to keep from getting pregnant." She said without thinking how Erik would take the comment. Hurt flashed across his face, briefly; it was there for a second before it was replaced by a smile.

"Have you any ideas?"

She rolled her eyes as he changed the subject. "You will forget that idea at once, mon Ange!" She ordered, folding her arms across her naked chest. "It is highly improper to do – what we just did before marriage. Let alone conceive! It is not that I don't want children, Erik."

"Just not yet," he added, to which she nodded slowly, with a smile. "Well, any ideas?"

"I was going to ask Madame Giry." Christine watched with a smile as Erik stood up and began to dress. He pulled the pants he had discarded last night up his legs and fastened it at the waist, before he knelt down to search for his belt. His shirt followed, along with his socks and shoes. He frowned and looked up at Christine.

"Can you see my waistcoat?" She shook her head, before giggling. "What?" He asked with a slight frown.

She looked down at the floor by his feet, and Erik blushed when he saw that he was actually standing on the waistcoat he had searched so hard to find. He picked it up, brushed it off and then put it on. Christine stood when he was fully dressed, unashamed of her nakedness because she felt more at ease with her angel than she did with anyone else she had ever met. "What shall I wear?" She asked quietly.

Erik left the room, and hurried back in. He held out a gown for her to take, and then helped her put it on. It was a deep shade of green with a ruffled hem and a low-cut bodice. The sleeves were too long, so they hung down over her hands, which made Christine giggle as Erik tried and failed to roll them up. "It is beautiful, thank you."

"We should eat. You must be hungry."

"Yes," she agreed, "especially after our exuberant activities last night." She raised an eyebrow as she parroted his words from the night before. He merely smiled back at her, and moved towards his kitchen area to prepare breakfast.

"Shall I ask Madame Giry to join us?" The Phantom asked as he served Christine eggs and toast.

"I think I should go to see her." Erik frowned.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked, trying not to let Christine know how hurt he felt.

She sighed. She had forgotten how under-confident Erik was when it came to anything other than music. "No, love. But if Raoul really is trying to hurt you, he'll know that Madame Giry knows you, and if she comes here…" she trailed off with a sigh. "I don't want you to be hurt because of me. He will follow her, and I'm so afraid for you."

"What did he do, Christine, tell me?" Erik asked, his hand reaching out to brush the hair from her forehead. He let out a gasp, when the hair was brushed back far enough to reveal a large purple bruise by her hairline. "My God, he did this?" She looked away.

"I forgave him." She whispered. "It matters not, anymore."

"The forgiveness of all the saints and God's seraphim's would not make it matter not, Christine. He will pay, I promise." He growled, his voice deadly and filled with anger.

"No!" She cried and held his wrist. "You already killed Piangi, please don't kill anyone else." She paused, "even if he hurt me."

He bit his bottom lip. He loved Christine so much more than he ever thought possible, and she loved him back. Last night she had given him the greatest gift possible; could he bare to risk losing it over revenge? Sure, he hated the Vicomte, but did Raoul matter enough to Erik for his existence to be bothersome? Erik looked to Christine, and saw her eyes pleading with him to let it go, and so he nodded slowly.

"But if he hurts you again, I want to know at once." She nodded with a smile. B **'Then all the forgiveness in Heaven will not save his soul.'** /B He thought with a mental smirk. "Go then, if you have finished eating. See Madame Giry and hurry back. I find myself wanting to spend as much time with you as possible before the next show."

"In two days time." She muttered, remembering what Madame Giry had told Raoul. "Where will they find someone to play Don Juan in two days?" She gasped, only just realizing what Piangi's death meant for the production.

"The new managers will manage I am sure." He turned from her and stood. He began to search for some parchment and a quill. He dipped the quill into the ink and quickly wrote a note on the piece of vellum. He sealed it with red wax, stamping it until it molded into the shape of a skull. "Give this to Madame Giry will you?"

"Of course." She leant up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Goodbye for now, mon Ange."

"Hurry back, non?" He asked in a small voice; like that of a child wanting a confiscated toy back.

"Oui," she assured him, her hand pressed to his cheek. "I will be back shortly." She turned then, and made her way to the lake and climbed into the gondola. This time, the Siren pushed her along rather than attempt to drown her. The Phantom watched her go, his hand moved to his cheek where her hand had been and he smiled. He still hadn't replaced his mask; and Christine had shown no signs of noticing.

Erik couldn't ever remember being happier.

B **XXX** /B 

Thanks for reading… I am actually working on the next chapter while I'm writing this, so it shouldn't be years before it is posted. :) If anyone is still reading… please review?


	10. Conversations

Here is the next chapter… and it didn't take three years either!!

B U **Chapter 10** /B /U 

U B **Words:** /B /U 1,112

B U **Conversations** /U /B 

Meg Giry was very annoyed. She couldn't believe her maman had brushed her off so easily. So what if the Phantom was friends with her mother? She was a friend to Christine, and it wasn't as if she was planning to hand the Opera Ghost over to the police, or anything! She could understand her maman refusing to let her go down to his lair if that were the case, but she only wanted to make sure her best friend was safe!

She stomped her foot against the ground and sighed. It was rather annoying, really, she was worried, and waiting around for the Opera Ghost to let Christine go wasn't making her worry any less.

She sighed, and pushing every single one of her mother's warnings out of her head, she ran her hands along the edges of the mirror in Christine's dressing room. Because that was where she was. She had been staring at the mirror for the last thirty minutes, willing Christine to return. But she hadn't. And Meg felt she had waited long enough; so she was going to get Christine.

"Ah ha!" She cried when the mirror popped open, thinking she had worked out it's secret by herself. She screamed in fright when a figure came through towards her. "Oh, you opened it." She said sadly, when realizing the figure was not the angry Phantom, but her friend. "I was so worried!"

They came together in a hug and Christine laughed lightly. Mademoiselle Daaé smiled warmly as her friend let her go and laughed, "I am fine. There is no reason to worry!" She left the room, arm in arm with her friend. She didn't need to turn around to know that Erik was staring avidly after her from behind the mirror.

I _XXX_ /I 

The physician Monsieur Roux had gone straight to Madame Giry's room after his encounter with the angry Vicomte. He had told her everything Raoul had said, and then Madame Giry had shared the fact that Raoul had struck Christine. They still sat there, both refusing to sleep as they talked about protecting Mademoiselle Daaé from the aristocrat.

"What if we report him to the police?" The physician had suggested as Madame Giry prepared tea.

"Non, they will believe him. He will probably find a way to blame it all on the Opera Ghost." She said in her strong accent.

"Oui," he agreed sadly.

A knock came at the door and both turned warily. "Madame!" A voice called.

Followed by, "maman, can we come in?" Madame Giry sighed and opened the door.

"I did not expect you back so quickly, Christine." She said sounding rather worried even though she was relieved to see her pseudo-daughter.

"Oh, I needed to ask you something, Madame." She smiled and entered the room, followed by Meg. "Oh Doctor! I didn't expect to see you here."

"We were discussing your ex-fiancé?" He made it a question, to which she nodded and he smiled at her warmly.

"Madame, may I speak privately with you?" she blushed red, "about female matters?"

"Come now, miss Daaé, I am a doctor. Professionally, I cannot give a word of this outside this room." She bit her lip and looked to Meg. The blond crossed her fingers over her chest and pretended to lock her mouth shut.

"I did, you know – that! And I was wondering, is there a way to prevent conception?" She said the sentence rather fast, so all three others in the room spent a minute trying to decipher what she said before they could answer.

"Here," Dr. Roux said, pulling a few packets out of his briefcase. "I keep everything with me for emergencies. Take this one," the packet was green, "the day your bleeding starts. And this one," which was purple, "the day the bleeding ends. Once, each, every month." He gave her a box, which contained twelve packets of each color; one for every month that year.

"Thank you!" She said with a smile. Madame Giry nodded in thanks as well. Meg still looked rather stunned.

"With the Vicomte?" She asked breathily.

"No," Christine said, her nose scrunched up at the thought, "with mon Ange," she smiled again. Meg just blinked and fanned herself when she felt as if she might pass out. "Thank you again for your help, but I must be going. Oh, Madame," she pulled the sealed letter from her pocket. "He said to give this to you." Madame Giry took it and nodded politely. She tucked it away and waited until Christine left. Meg left soon after, probably to question her friend. Dr. Roux went into the kitchen and began to make tea.

She broke the wax seal and unfolded the vellum.

B I _**My friend, **_

_**It has probably been made known to you by the time Christine remembers to hand this to your person, but we have committed a faux pas by societies regulations. As such, I would like to remedy the problem, as it were. You, along with myself, have been taking care of my 20,000 Francs a month salary, so you should be able to withdraw from my savings. **_

_**If you would, I ask you to purchase me an engagement ring for Christine. I wish to make her my wife. If you have any objections to my actions – whether the timing or the fact that I have not asked her – please make them known to me. But do not object because you may believe I am asking so she will continue to sleep with me. I ask because I love her, and would have asked sooner if not for the Vicomte. **_

_**Many regards. And my eternal thanks. **_

_**The Opera Ghost **_ /B /I 

She sighed, folded the parchment back up and tucked it into a pocket in her skirt. She would go out later today. At the moment, she had rehearsals to get to.

"Goodbye, Doctor," she called on her way out of the door.

I _XXX_ /I 

Raoul walked aimlessly down one corridor and the next, thinking about how he could find Christine. His ideas raged from forcing the doctor or Madame Giry to tell him, to breaking down the walls of Christine's dressing room until he found the secret passage.

However, it turned out that he didn't need to do any of those.

At that second, none other than Christine Daaé walked down the corridor that led unto the one he was in. He smirked, and followed her. Meg Giry walked along beside her, and he strained his ears to hear their conversation.

"You, really, you did that?" Meg asked breathlessly. "You love the Opera Ghost?"

"Yes," Christine said with another smile.

And Raoul saw red.

B **XXX** /B 

If you read it, please review it… I was contemplating not updating anything other than Harry Potter anymore, but it depends on a) whether I can write it and b) whether you all want to read it anymore.


End file.
